Constantine
Constantine, a character in the "Rules of Engagement" and "The Royal Romance" series, was the King of Cordonia until the end of The Royal Romance, Book 1. He is also European Guy's and King "Liam"'s late father. He made his first appearance in Rules of Engagement, Book 2, Chapter 10. Appearance Constantine has fair skin, blue eyes and graying hair. Personality Chapters Rules of Engagement Book 2 * Chapter 10: Royal Pain Book 3 * Chapter 3: Meet the Family (determinant) * Chapter 7: Le Voyage dans la Lune (mentioned; determinant) The Royal Romance Book 1 * Chapter 3: Reunited * Chapter 4: Save the Last Dance (mentioned) * Chapter 9: Race to the Finish * Chapter 10: Beach Party * Chapter 11: The Apple of His Eye * Chapter 13: Hunting for Love * Chapter 14: Fair Game (Credit Only) * Chapter 16: The Beaumont Bash * Chapter 17: Lady in Waiting * Chapter 19: Long Live the King Book 2 * Chapter 2: Reunion * Chapter 11: A Night at the Opera (mentioned) * Chapter 12: Family Ties *Chapter 13: The Art of Drinking Tea (mentioned) Book 3 * TBA Events of The Royal Romance In Book 2, Chapter 12, it was revealed that the Conspiracy Against Your Character was orchestrated by Constantine himself. He ordered Bastien to get Penelope to hire a photographer and arrange for Tariq to find Your Character isolated in her room. The crucial information that led to uncovering the kingpin in the conspiracy came from Regina when she told Your Character that the only person that could have ordered Bastien to do anything was Constantine. When confronted about his involvement he explained that he was dying and could no longer ensure the safety of King "Liam" and Cordonia, and since Your Character was the favorite to become Queen, he decided to run you out of the race and make sure Madeleine would take the throne alongside "Liam". Ultimately, Constantine's involvement in the plot never surfaced as it would have shattered the Cordonian people's trust if word ever got out; instead he was commanded by now-King, Liam to help repair the damage he has caused in any way. He advised Your Character to look for Tariq as he was the only person who could clear her name. Constantine said he's never regretted what he did, but is sorry that it had to happen in the first place. Your Character can choose whether or not she is nice to him from then on. Relationships Regina Regina is Constantine's third wife. European Guy (Leo) European Guy (Leo) is Constantine's eldest son. If Leo is ''Katie'''s fiance, he tells her that Constantine showed him the importance of love, that he gave up everything for his country and his people. It was Constantine's fierce love for Cordonia that made Leo want to feel that way about something or someone. Prince Liam King "Liam" is Constantine's second son. First Wife Constantine's first wife was the former Queen of Cordonia. She is Leo's mother. She left Cordonia because she couldn't handle the royal life. Second Wife Constantine's second wife was the former Queen of Cordonia. She was Liam's mother. He was saddened by her death when she was poisoned by the enemies when Liam was still young. Your Character It is revealed in Book 2 that he was the one responsible for the scandal that initially tarnished Your Character's reputation. In Book 3, Chapter 10, He once again apologizes for his actions against you and gifts her with the Cordonian crest. According to him, it has been in the royal family for generations. He believes that you deserve it as a token to show that you'll always belong in Cordonia. Gallery TRRLetterToMC.png Constantine Costume Gala.png|Costume Gala Cordonian Crest.png|Cordonian Crest Trivia * He bears a resemblance to actor Rupert Everett. * In The Royal Romance, Book 2 Chapter 12, it's revealed that Constantine has an aggressive form of lung cancer and is dying. Subsequently, this is also revealed as the reason why he abdicated the throne in favour of King "Liam", which in turn indicates Constantine as being behind the plot against Your Character. * The name "Constantine" is used by several Byzantine Emperors. This could be the writers' inspiration in naming him. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Rules of Engagement' Characters Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:Parents Category:Royalty Category:World Leaders Category:Deceased